Rules
by anatagasuki
Summary: Sequel of Flight. After battling with her inner struggles, Fuuko attempts to sort things between herself and Tokiya. Will she finally make her own solid decision?


Chibi anatagasuki: I was never really good in sequels. But the premise of _Flight_ needed continuation so I nudged it in. -insert sheepish smile with scratching of the head-

Chibi Recca-kun: -coughs to interrupt chibi author- Some people really are interested about my past with Fuuko, while some detest it. Or rather, don't care about it. -smirks like an idiot- That's why I'm wondering why this amateur, witless writer; or should she really be called one? Anyways she's really terrible and--"

Chibi anatagasuki: -veins popping, grabbed a pan out of nowhere and bonks Chibi Recca-kun's head- SHUT UP! I am the ONE writing about you; you have NO choice.

Chibi Toki-chan: -cocks and eyebrow- Yet technically, you don't own us.

Chibi anatagasuki: -looks adorably at chibi Toki-chan- That's why we are here, riiiight?

Chibi Toki-chan:-disgusted at drooling author- Ehem. Enough said. We all belong to Noboyuki Anzai, except this crazy ficlet.

Chibi anatagasuki: -doesn't mind the insult- On with it!

**Rules**

A certain plum-haired woman stood by the elegantly carved wooden door. With a sigh, her cobalt blue eyes traveled around the vicinity. The cold winter mist surrounded her and the snow has started to pile up. Another exasperated sigh.

Did she really choose the right decision?

With a soft, smooth swing, the door opened, revealing a half-naked silver haired bishounen, his eyelids dangling in drowsiness rather languidly. Had the visitor been someone else, she will be knocked out by now.

But it was she, the person he wanted to see standing on his doormat, in front of his door most.

With an intake of breath, he managed to utter: "Fuuko."

And with a weak smile, she responded: "Tokiya. Been a long time, ne?"

* * *

She stared on at her boots, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Had her glare been the smallest flick of flame, the said damned footwear would be nothing but ashes drifting painfully in the thin air by now.

The man in front of her did not-nor even bother to decide against, wearing more decent attire in front of a female guest.

She wasn't just a female visitor, was she?

In fact, she had seen--touched intimately, every part of him more times than she could remember.

And what, had she forgotten that over the time she stayed beside someone who never gave her back her heart?

It's his fault. She can't love Tokiya because he stole her heart.

The soft moans mixing with the midnight sonata, the callous breaths that went to nowhere but the empty space between them, the burning flare of their passion, the fire that was present in their lust-laden eyes--had they all been simple desire? Just desire?

Was she the one who had made the mistake of provoking him into the point of no return, or was it he who did that to her?

All faded like a vague, unspoken memory.

Was it the ineludible pleasure that bound them, or was it her drive to win--to forget?

Was it all--all lies?

How could she taint his perfect, unblemished wall if she didn't melt it with love?

How would she start speaking?

How would she ask for forgiveness?

And when?

"_No." he held out, grasped her arm tight. "You can't do this. Don't leave me."_

She closed her eyes shut. It was all too darn much.

"Will we be just like this all night?"

His voice poked in her dimmed, broken thoughts. She noted that there was precise disdain and tentativeness enveloped in his husky words.

Was he revolted of her?

Was he feeling hatred towards her--an impinge coward?

He stood up rather seductively, with much grace as he did so. He stared at her with misty, intent eyes.

"You're so unfair, Fuuko. You gave me a taste of happiness but then you quickly pulled it back."

With meek eyes marred with apprehension, she looked up at him.

"Tokiya, I'm sorry."

With wide eyes he approached her. She was terrified--utterly stupefied, by the look in his eyes.

Was it hatred? Or simple insanity?

Leaning by her ear, he whispered--more like gasped. "I hope you know the rules."

With a quick, deft movement, she found herself half-naked and in her companion's arms, succulent and inviting.

She was about to protest when she saw the look in his eyes, his look of desperation and longing, and she submitted more than willingly.

With tears coursing her cheeks, she looked up at him, marveling the way his own tears shimmered with the gentle moonlight from the windows ajar.

"I do know the rules. Wherever I may be, I'd always come back."

With a soft peck on her forehead, he moaned out her name. "I love you. Fuuko, you know I do. How I dreadfully, foolishly do."

With a rather self-assured and confident smile, she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was him.

She could look anywhere at anyone else but God knows she will always be back in Mikagami Tokiya's arms.

"I love you too."

**END**

A/N: This is quite like a trilogy, so the last installment is still coming! Please read and review!


End file.
